mision sasuke de regreso!
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: creo que el titulo lo dice todo . sakura , naruto y kakashi salen en busca de sasuke pero para ello sakura tendrá que hacerse pasar por.....spoiler para los que no leen el manga en el futuro lemon
1. Chapter 1

aqui les traigo mi humilde fic espero que les guste cualquier cosa que se parezca a otro fic es mera coincidencia ya que no he leido otro parecido

---------------------------------------------------------------  
1 episodio

Hace cuatro años que sasuke se habia marchado y como era costumbre naruto y sakura se reunian en cada aniversario para consolarse el uno al otro (en especial naruto a sakura).

Todos los años era lo mismo se reunian "en cierta banca" y recordaban los momentos felices que pasaron juntos , despues a naruto le daba hambre e invitaba a comer a sakura pero esta siempre lo rechazaba .Este año no tenia por que ser diferente sin embargo lo fue ya que a naruto no le dio hambre (por lo tanto no invito a comer a sakura) y estaba muy serio...

naruto¿quieres buscarlo cierto?

sakura estaba que no cabia en llanto

sakura: si naruto, daria lo que fuera

naruto: y por que no vamos a buscarlo?

sakura : por que tsunade no ha ordenado mas misiones , creo que ya esta harta de que no lo logremos traer de vuelta, despues de todo han pasado cuatro largos años...

naruto : y que? nosotros podemos mira hinata y yo hemos estado pensando en esto desde hace tiempo...

YO: traduccion el plan se le ocurrio a hinata y no lo entendia por eso se lo dice hasta ahora (a sakura)

naruto:... que los dos pidamos vacaciones al mismo tiempo durante dos semanas en esas dos semanas pediremos prestado a pakun a kakashi , despues haremos que pakun nos guie hacia hebi despues pakun regresara solo nosotros esconderemos nuestro chakra para que la zo... digo karin no nos detecte cuando esten dormidos secuestraremos a karin (la zorra) yo me encargare de ella y tu te transformaras en ella y te quedaras el resto de las dos semanas con hebi en el transcurso de ese tiempo tu como karin le haras preguntas a sasuke sobre que hara despues de matar a itachi que si piensa volver a konoha etc. si te dice que no volvera tu trataras de convencerlo de que regrese le diras que sus amigos lo esperan con los brazos abiertos etc. si no logras convencerlo pediremos mas vacaciones y seguiremos intentando ¿ de acuerdo , sakura-chan?

sakura estaba muy asustada pero no por el plan sino poe que ¿desde cuando naruto pensaba tan complejamente

naruto: sakura me escuchas hey sakura!!!!

sakura : si si claro pero naruto ¿pensaste todo esto tu solo?

naruto sonrojado : no se le ocurrio a hinata...

sakura aliviada : me habias asustado...

sakura : un momento, poe que hinata quiere que secuestremos a karin ?

naruto aun sonrojado: ha!!! eso es facil es que cuando fuimos en una mision de rescate (obiamente por sasuke) junto con shino nos encontramos con karin(la zorra) era raro que estuviera sola pero en fin , karin le dijo a Hinata que para que iba a esas misiones si estaba ciega(por sus ojos) , que era una tonta que su cabello era feo y que era una enana debil entonces hinata se enojo mucho y no creo que quieras continuar con la historia...

sakura : estas dispuesto a hacerlo naruto?

naruto: claro ¿tu estas de acuerdo?

sakura: claro, empezamos pasado mañana con la MISION SASUKE DE REGRESO!!!!!!!

yo: ya que habia convencido a sakura naruto se fue volando al puesto de ramen y sakura camino hasta su casa

-------------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE...(el dia siguiente)

se encontraba tsunade trabajando( con trabajando me refiero a jugando con un lapiz)

y de repente entra alguien respirando agitadamente

¿?: es importante !!!! muy importante!!!

tsunade: shizune !!! que rayos te pasa?

shizune tranquilizandose un poco: como usted me pidio fui a revisar su correo (postal) !y encontre una carta de uchiha sasuke¡¡¡¡

tsunade : y donde diablos esta ?

shizune: aqui

tsunade: damela!!!!!

le entrega la carta y se pone junto a ella dispuesta a leerla  
tsunade: cof! cof! cof!!

shizune : esta enferma tsunade-sama?  
tsunade: no

tsunade comenzando a desesperarse: cof cof cof, shizune si no te molesta quiero leerla en PRIVADO!!!!

shizune : a si claro

y sale con ton-ton en brazos

inner-tsunade: por fin!!

abrio la carta y comenzo a leer cuando termino llamo shizune

shizune: me llamo tsunade-sama?

tsunade manda llamar a naruto y sakura es urgente!!!!!

shizune :no se acuerda usted les dio vacaciones ayer

tsunade¿nani?  
empezando a recordar ...

flash back

camino a su casa sakura se dio cuenta de que no podia esperar hasta pasado mañana que queria a sasuke -kun ya !!!  
asi que fue por naruto y juntos fueron a la oficina de la godaime  
cuando entraron esta estaba borracha y naruto aprovecho

naruto: vieja tsunade nos da vacaciones a sakura y a mi durante dos semanas

tsunade: hip claro que hip si y no me dijas vieja hip mocoso ¿ para cuando quieren hip sus vacaciones?

sakura: empezando mañana

tsunade: hip esta bien

salen de la oficina de tsunade le avisan a shizune que les dieron vacaciones y parten hacia su casa

-------------------------------------------------------------------

en el camino...

iban caminando y se encontraron con kakashi

naruto: kakashi sensei !! justo a usted lo queriamos ver ¿nos prestaria a pakun mañana?

kakashi: no lo se...

en eso naruto recuerda algo que le enseño konohamaru para obtener lo que quiere ... pone ojitos de perrito regañado empieza a hacer pucheros y se pone a mirar a kakashi

naruto: por favor kakashi sensei

kakashi: estabien pero quita esa cara que te vez mas menso de lo normal

naruto y sakura: gracias kakashi sensei

kakashi: para que lo quieren?

naruto y sakura : nada mas

kakashi: si no me dicen no se los presto

naruto y sakura: esta bien

naruto le conto todo el plan con lujo de detalles y este quedo todo asustado

naruto: kakashi : me escucha ?

kakashi: si claro , pero naruto ¿ tu pensaste todo esto?

naruto: no , lo penso hinata

kakashi: ya me habias asustado, puedo ayudar?

naruto y sakura: siiiiiiiiiiii

kakashi : yo ayudare a naruto con eso de tener secuestrada a la zo... digo a karin

naruto y sakura: esta bien

cada quien se dirige a su casa para empacar

en eso sakura recuerda que kakashi siempre llega tarde entonces penso que si le decia la hora dos horas antes el llegaria a tiempo llego a su casa empaco y llamo a kakashi para decirle que lo esperaban a las 4:30am  
y a naruto para decirle que a las 6:00am en el puente como ya era muy tarde se fue a dormir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SAKURA...

Fue despertando lentamente y miro el reloj 5:45am

sakura: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!oh no llegare tarde!!  
inner-sakura: pero bien que estabas soñando con sasuke-kun , papacito, hermoso , verdad  
sakura: callate , no estas ayudando ¬ ¬

en un tiempo record sakura se baño, cambio , semi desayuno(se andaba atragantando con una galleta¬ ¬),practico una ultima vez la transformacion de la zo... digo karin y partio hacia el puente

cuando llego se encontro con un naruto consolando a un kakashi que no cabia de llanto ,despues de un momento sakura se acerco curiosa...

sakura: que le pasa a kakashi sensei?  
kakashi: y todavia preguntas me dijeron a las 4:00am y ustedes llegaron hasta las 6:00am yo estoy aqui desde las 3:30am TOT

sakura: es que solo queria que llegase a tiempo lo siento kakashi sensei

kakashi: que no vez que esta vez me la tome enserio!!!!

naruto y sakura: que?

kakashi: si esta vez me la tome en serio ¡esto es importante!!

sakura: y nosotros no somos importantes , sabe usted cuantas veces nos dejo esperando para los entrenamientos!!!!

naruto: cierto, nos dejo esperando 86 horas con 36 minutos esperando para los entrenamientos !!!  
sakura muy asustada

sakura: contaste tu solo ?

naruto: no, fue hinata

sakura: y hinata como sabe si ella no estaba en nuestro equipo?  
naruto: ahora que lo dices , no lo se

sakura: a ya se como

kakashi y naruto: como?

sakura: ya se me olvido

inner-sakura: mentirosa ¬ ¬  
sakura: callate

terminando la discucion empiezan a caminar con pakun como guia como nadie hablaba sakura decidio comenzar la platica

sakura: oigan ustedes creen que tsunade se enoje por engañarla para que nos diera vacaciones

naruto: sip, pero no puede expulsar al proximo hokage

kakashi: y tampoco a la mejor medico ninja incluso mejor que ella

sakura sonrojada: kakashi sensei!! usted sabe que eso no es cierto, nadie es mejor que la hokage , al menos en konoha

naruto: y yo que? yo puedo con todos

sakura hace su mano puño ,y esta lista para darle un golpe a naruto que lo dejaria tonto de por vida ... (mas todavia ¬ ¬)

naruto con una gota en la cabeza : esperate dejame terminar , puedo con todos menos con tu fuerza sobrehumana claro esta

inner-sakura: eso es bien entrenadito

kakashi (pensamientos) : que estara haciendo mi novia en estos momentos...

yo: ya eran las 9:00am la discucion se llevo mucho tiempo

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
esos malcriados me las van a pagar, como se les ocurre tomarme desprevenida(¬ ¬) ahora no podre decirles sobre la carta de sasuke

tsunade toma la carta y la lee por onceava vez...

vieja tsunade:

hace una pausa

tsunade: que afan de llamarme vieja¬ ¬

vieja tsunade:

le parecera raro lo que le voy a preguntar pero si alguna vez decido volver a konoha , no estoy diciendo que vaya a regresar todavia no se...

¿usted me dejaria volver y quitarme de la lista de los criminales mas  
buscados?

lo que me quiera contestar contestemelo via e-mail al siguiente correo:

sexyforever 

firma

UCHIHA SASUKE

inner-tsunade: aun no me creo lo de su correo¬ ¬

tsunade:pero que le voy a contestar ? le iba a pedir su opinion a sakura y naruto pero como no estan por que me engañaron y se fueron tendre que esperar las dos semanas

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

¿?: achu !  
shizune: de seguro alguien esta hablando o pensando en ti (kakashi)  
anko: de seguro puras blasfemias

shizune: no le agas caso kurenai

kurenai: como estara... achu! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------   
AL ANOCHECER:

pakun: los encontre!!! estan a 2 km. ahora escondan su chakra

todos: hai!!

hacen lo que pakun les ordeno y siguieron avanzando , cuando estaban a 100 m cuando mucho de hebi esperaron ahi

pakun: si no les molesta me voy hoy tengo una cita con una perrita wau y despues de eso akamaru y yo nos vamos a ir a tomar unos tragos...

kakashi interrumpe la interesante historia de su fiel perro...

kakashi: si, si aja nos vemos luego

inner-pakun: me siento utilizado ni un gracias me dieron TOT

pakun se retira sigilosamente 

naruto: por fin, llego el momento estan dormidos , sakura-chan transformate

sakura obedece y se transforma en la zo... digo en karin y los tres comienzan a caminar sigilosamente kakashi y naruto toman a karin tapandole la boca y amarrandola, como no se queria callar la amarraron mas fuerte y kakashi le susurro...

kakashi: ya callate barbie!! (quiere decir hecha de plastico, cirugias, todo falso , para que entiendan) 

sakura tomo su lugar y se despidio de sus compañeros y estos se retiraron al lugar donde torturarian digo esconderian a karin, al amanecer sakura despierta,

¿?: te despertaste muy tarde fosforito  
sakura: asi?

responde sakura extrañada ya que eran las 7:00am y normalmente se despierta a las 8:00am o mas temprano se asi se requiere

sakura: quien eres ?

¿?: como que quien soy !!! soy yo seiguetsu

¿?: ya desperto ?

seiguetsu: si juugo

¿?: continuemos  
dice una voz fria y seductora  
todos menos sakura que esta embobada mirando a sasuke: de acuerdo

seiguetsu: camina karin

sakura si , si ,claro

empiezan su viaje con sasuke por delante por unos 7 m. de ventaja

inner-sakura:aprovecha que sauke-kun no te oye y preguntale a ese cara de pez adonde vamos

sakura: a donde vamos?

seiguetsu: fosforito te pasa algo? se te olvido a donde ibamos !como se te puede olvidar algo tan importante!! vamos a la guarida de akatsuki a pelear contra itachi

sakura:nani? 

inner-sakura:perfecto! justo en estas dos semanas tenian que ir a pelear contra itachi 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

mientras donde naruto y kakashi...

naruto: haber zo... digo karin te voy a explicar :

1. no te vamos a matar (lastimeramente)

2.vas a estar aqui dos semanas

3. te vamos a interrogar con un detector de mentiras

4.cada vez que te equivoques te daremos dos bofetadas

kakashi: pregunta no.1 ¿que quiere hacer sasuke?

la zo.. karin: matar a su hermano y renacer su clan conmigo

naruto: incorrecto

y le dan dos bofetadas

naruto: pregunta no. 2 ¿que comi anteayer?

zo...karin: yo como voy a sa..

naruto:incorrecto anteayer no comi ichikaru estaba cerrado TOT  
y le da dos bofetadas

kakashi: naruto, son preguntas sobre sasuke

naruto: aaa .. ¿a quien ama sasuke?

zo..karin: a mi

kakashi : incorrecto

y le da dos bofetadas   
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

sakura: ahora que vamos a hacer?

inner-sakura:yo que se

sasuke se para en una rama ..

sasuke: llegaremos mañana al anochecer

siguieron avanzando hasta el anochecer y decidieron parar a descanzar.

aprovechando que sus comañeros estaban dormidos sasuke fue a una cascada a bañarse cuando termino se recosto sobre unas rocas que estaban en la orilla cual fue su sorpresa al ver que del otro lado de la cascada se encontraba "karin" bañandose pero se sorprendio mas al ver como esta se transformaba en sakura , se hacerco mas para ver que tramaba y logro notar que era realmente sakura ya que ni nguna transformacion podia igualar la alegria que se encuentra en sus bellos ojos.

y ahi se quedo embobado mirando el cuerpo de su ex-compañera de equipo.. cuando sakura termino de bañarse se vistio y se transformo de nuevo en karin, sin embargo aun no notaba la presencia de sasuke-kun

sakura: sasuke-kun ojala que esto funcione para traerte de vuelta

sasuke escuchando esto se sorprendio y se le ocurrio un plan...  
a la mañana siguiente sakura se acerco a sasuke-kun para preguntarle...

sakura:sasuke que haras despues de matar a itachi?

sasuke :si lo mato y no muero resurgire mi clan 

inner-sakura:preguntale con quien

sakura: y ya pensaste en alguien para eso?  
inner-sakura: que diga sakura haruno por que la amo

sasuke : si , es una chica muy bonita, inteligente , algo molesta...

sakura: aaa  
dice desilucionada

sakura: uy esa chica tiene nombre?

sasuke: si se llama ... te lo he dicho miles de veces ya no pienso repetirlo 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

kakashi: naruto, ya no se me ocurre ninguna pregunta y ya me aburri preferiria estar con mi novia...

naruto: tiene razon kakashi-sensei a mi tampoco se me ocurre nada

kakashi: que novedad¬¬ ..por cierto como vamoa a saber que la zo... digo karin no le dira nada de esto a sasuke?

naruto:mmm no tengo idea , no escuche todo el plan de hinata me quede dormido

kakashi: como lo sospechaba , que bueno que vine preparado

naruto: que vamos a hacer?

kakashi: aplicarle un jutsu para borrarle la memoria

naruto: y duele?

kakashi: claro! lo hice especialmente para esa

naruto: jupi , bueno volviendo a lo de aburridos ya se me ocurrio algo que tal si golpeamos a karin 

kakashi:orale¡ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

kurenai:shizune te puedo decir algo??

shizune: claro 

kurenai: estoy embarazada

shizune : que!! y quien es el padre?

kurenai:kakashi

shizune: no lo he visto y si se escao para no hacerse cargo del nino (a)  
!!! lo mato!!! 

kurenai: no creo, no se lo he dicho

shizune: cuanto tiempo tienes?

kurenai: dos meses

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

ese mismo dia el equipo hebi desidio descansar una hora para tener fuerzas asi que sasuke fue a bañarse a un lago.

en el camino sasuke no paraba de decir

sasuke: mi plan tendra resultado, mi plan tendra resultado

FLASH BACK

esa misma noche en la cascada sasuke se quedo otro rato pensando... 

sasuke: ya se! fingire que me gusta la zorra de karin... 

inner -sasuke: me da asco solo de pensarlo

sasuke: ... entonces sakura se sentira mal... pero esa es la falla no me gusta hacerla sentir mal (OoO) ... pero quiero que confiese que ella no es karin y que me vino a buscar por que me ama 

yo: estas guapo y todo pero no alardees

inner-yo: guapo? esta hermoso que alardee lo que quiera

FIN FLASH BACK 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

shizune: y cuando piensas decirselo?

kurenai: cuando regrese de su mision...chin!

shizune: que mision? tsunade-sama no ha ordenado mas misiones

kurenai: no , ninguna

shizune:dime

kurenai:no

shizune: dime 

kurenai : esta bien ... el , sakura y naruto fueron en una "mision" autoproclamada para traer de vuelta a sasuke 

shizune: nani? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

sakura tambien habia decidido bañarse asi que fue a un LAGO cuando llego escucho una voz

¿?: mi plan tendra resultado , mi plan tendra resultado

se hacerco y vio al menor de los uchihas desnudo y como toda buena pervertida se quedo embobada viendo el cuerpo de sasuke-kun un buen rato , y perdio la nocion del tiempo y alo que iba(bañarse) con mucha fuerza de voluntad dejo de mirar a sasuke y se fue a bañar...aunque se fue extrañada con eso de " mi plan tendra resultado" tal vez era algo que tenia que ver con itachi ... en fin se fue al otro lado de la cascada se baño, cambio, etc. y regreso donde hebi 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
kakashi: ya me canse de golpearla , ademas ya ni se queja 

naruto: y dicen que yo soy el menso¬¬ es por que quedo inconsiente al golpe 2,488

kakashi: bueno lo mejor sera que vayamos a dormir

naruto: tiene...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

yo: naruto cayo al pizo antes de terminar la oracion 

kakashi: ni modo tendre que vigilarla yo

naruto dormido: hinata me haces cosquillas para...

kakashi: y dicen que soy un pervertido ¬¬

naruto dormido: hinata-chan !!! ya te dije que te amo... no me agas cosquillas

kakashi: yo no sabia que este hablaba dormido... mejor lo despierto antes que tenga sueños XXX con su hinata-chan...aunque no seria mala idea grabarlo

kakashi: mejor lo despierto para yo soñar con kurenai

naruto: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

karin:donde es...

kakashi le dio un charolaso y quedo inconsiente nuevamente

kakashi: naruto despierta!!!!

como no despertaba se le ocurrio algo divertido para despertarlo... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

mientras donde hebi...

"se supone" que todos estan dormidos

pensamientos de sasuke

sasuke: no quiero arriesgar a sakura que tal si itachi la mata . no eso si que no lo mato ,lo revivo y lo vuelvo a matar

sasuke: no un momento!! eso me da igual si la mata mejor una molestia menos en el mundo

inner-sasuke con sonrisa picara: nos gusta sakura, nos gusta sakura es mas no nos gusta la amamos...

sasuke: nos gusta ? la amamos? eso me suena a manada si a alguien aqui le gusta y ama a sakura ese soy ...un momento nosotros no queremos a nadie para nosotros solo existe la venganza y nada mas 

inner-sasuke: aceptalo la amas

sasuke: no , solo siento agradecimiento

inner-sasuke: agamos lo siguiente yo te digo algo y me contestas lo primero que te venga a la mente va? 

sasuke: orale

inner-sasuke: que sientes cuando sakura esta cerca?

sasuke: una presion en el pecho y ganas que nadie se le acerque

inner-sasuke:que sientes cuando sakura no esta? 

sasuke: tengo la necesidad de estar cerca de ellade buscarla y de defenderla

inner - sasuke: naruto y sai hicieron una apuesta de haber quien se acuesta primero con sakura

sasuke: que!!!! sakura no es ningun objeto voy a matar al usuratonkachi y al idiota dibujante de sai como le quieren hacer eso a MI sakura 

inner-sasuke:estas enamorado de ella , esa presion que sientes en el pecho es amor , que la quieras proteger a cada segundo y estar cerca de ella es amor , no dejar que unos idiotas se le acerquen y la agan sufrir es amor , y cuando se te ocurrio el plan de hacerla confesar que ella no era karin dijiste que no te gustaba verla sufrir ...eso es amor y por ultimo en la ultima pregunta dijiste "MI sakura" puro amor deberias saberlo estas super anamorado

sasuke: creo que tienes razon , lo mejor sera cancelar nuestro plan y alejar a sakura de itachi , luego matar a itachi , volver con sakura a konoha y restaurar mi clan con ella a y matar a karin.

inner-sasuke:y si no te dejan volver, despues de todo la vieja tsunade no te ha contestado la carta 

sasuke: mañana reviso mi correo y si no me deja me traere a sakura conmigo y formaremos nuestra familia en otra aldea 

inner-sasuke: OK

sasuke: QUEDA CANCELADO EL PLAN 

diciendo esto sasuke quedo profundamente dormido 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CONTINUARA...

espero les alla gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: a quien amara?

Inner-sakura: no lo se

Sakura comenzó a llorar

Inner-sakura: no llores, mira mañana le dices la verdad a sasuke-kun .vamos donde naruto y kakashi , soltamos a la zorra y regresamos a konoha a pedirle disculpas a tsunade-sama…… además si sasuke-kun quisiera volver ya lo habría hecho 

Sakura: tienes razón

Y quedo dormida 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
En casa de kurenai:

Kurenai: no debi decirle lo de la mision a shizune , se lo puede decir a tsunade-sama y los pueden exiliar …………….. no eso si que no lo permitire

Va hacia el telefono y marca  
Contesta shizune

Shizune: moshi, moshi

Kurenai: shizune llame paradecirte que no le digas de la mision del equipo 7 a tsunade-sama

Shizune: lo siento ya se lo dije de hecho hace como 10 minutos salio hacia tu casa

Kurenai quedo paralizada hasta que oyo unos fuertes e incesantes golpes en su puerta

Kurenai: me las pagaras 

Inner-kurenai: si sobrevivimos

Kurenai: adios

Y cuelga el telefono mientras que los golpes a su puerta no sesaban 

Kurenai: ya …. Ya voy TOT

¿?: abre la puerta!!!!

Kurenai: enseguida  
Se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio

Tsunade: por que no me lo dijiste?

Kurenai: por que pense que se enojaria

Tsunade: como cres yo nunca me molestaria por algo asi ademas es tu vida

Kurenai: de que estamos hablando?

Tsunade: pues de tu embarazo …………….. tu lo dices por lo de la mision de kakashi, naruto y sakura? 

Kurenai: pues si

Tsunade: no como cres la culpa es de ellos , pero ya me las pagaran   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Kakashi: mira naruto , kiba esta besando a hinata a la fuerza!!!!!

Naruto: maldito kiba hijo de tu $#/()&!#& deja a mi hinata –chan

Kakashi: no que no despertabas 

Naruto: es un tarado ¡!! Como se le ocurre , que no ve que estaba soñando con mi hinata-chan

Kakashi: te toca vigilarla

Naruto: ya que ¡!

Inner-naruto: me vengare jajajajajajaja me vengare jajajajaja

Kakashi: z zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz z z z z z

Luego de un rato naruto ya estaba muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy aburrido hasta que………… 

Kakashi: por favor kurenai quiero ser papa

Inner-naruto : pervertido , se parece a ero- sannin 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Jiralya: achu!!!!!

Chica1: esta enfermo?

Jiralya: no , de seguro una chica bien guapa se acordó de mi

Chica2: bueno, no importa mi amiga y yo nos vamos

Jiralya: que ¡!!!!! Pero si no ha pasado ni una hora

Chicas: y que ¿ ya cumplimos con la parte de acompañarlo y con eso dese por servido

Jiralya: bueno ya que me estafaron almenos ¿me dan su numero?

Chicas: bueno

Chica 1: 722-345-1132 

Chica 2: 722-594- 3897

Chicas: bueno adios

Y se van dejando al pervertido solo

Jiralya: siiiiiii condegui telefonos al fin …………… las lllamare mañana temprano   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kakashi: kurenai quiero ser papa , porfavor

Inner-naruto: mi venganza ha llegado jajajajaja al fin jajajajajajajaja

Naruto imita la voz de kurenai y dice…….

Naruto: no ,prefiero que asuma sea el padre de mis hijos

Kakashi : noooooooooooooooooooo

Y despierta llorando 

Naruto:jajajajajajajajajajaa

Kakashi: eres un $#&!#& ya me lo habia creido

Naruto : ya estamos a mano

Kakashi: esta bien

Karin:los voy a acusar con sasukesito-kun

Y paz otros dos charolazos propinados por naruto y kakashi hacia la zorra  
Que nuevamente quedo inconsciente 

Naruto : sabe algo kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: que? 

Naruto: no le hemos dado de comer a karin desde que la tragimos

Kakashi: ya sabia

Naruto y kakashi: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Al dia siguiente……………..

Jiralya marca el numero que le dio la chica2

¿?: sasuke-kun has decidido volver conmigo?

Dice una voz totalmente afeminada  
Jiralya: orochimaru te volviste del otro lado?

Orochimaru cambia su voz por una masculina

Orochimaru: no , es que queria saber si ese bastardo decidio volver   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Y orochimaru cuelga el telefono se acuesta en su cama y voltea a ver a su lado y esta kabuto sin camisa

Inner-orochimaru:bueno nos tendremos que conformar con este ….. ya que!!! Lo malo es que sasuke nunca accedio a esto………   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jiralya: me engaño ni modo provemos el otro  
Y marca……………

¿?: alo ¿

jiralya. A donde hablo?

¿?: esta hablando a la estetica mas nice del mundo y esta hablando con su servidor y propietario SAI!!! 

Jiralya: joto asqueroso !!!!

Y cuelga el telefono 

Jiralya: me engañaron ñaaaaaaa   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kurenai:tsunade- sama despierte

Tsunade: que . donde estoy? Que paso?

Kurenai: esta en mi casa en cuanto a lo que paso se quedo dormida mientras me decia como torturaria……digo como castigaria a sakura, naruto y kakashi

Tsunade: a si tengo que irme no he tomado mi sake matutino

Kurenai: borracha   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sasuke se levanto muy temprano fue a la aldea mas cercana , entro a una de las franquicias de ichikaru ( una muy lujosa por cierto) rento una comp. Y revizo su correo

Sasuke: publicidad, fans ,fans , fans , publicidad ,fans , fans

Inner-sasuke: como diablos consiguen mi correo?

Sasuke: yo que se

Sasuke: a qui esta tsunade sama  
Lo abre y se pone a leerlo

Sasuke: claro que puedes volver ,por cierto ME VUELVES A LLAMAR VIEJA Y TE MATO!!!!  
Puedes volver siempre y cuando no hagas sufrir a nadie. 

A T E N T A M E N T E

TSUNADE

PD: lo de que NO me llames vieja va enserio

Sasuke estaba muy complacido y se fue donde su equipo………………   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru iba despertando y decidio dar un paseo camino un rato y se encontro con hinata

Hinata: na……naruto-kun

Naruto: hinata –chan

Inner-naru: hazl ahra , no tendras otra oportunidad

Naru: hai

Naru: hinata-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hinata: cla………..claro naruto-kun

Naru: quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata claro que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dicho esto abraz a su nuevo ( y permanente) novio

Tsunade: shizune ya llegue

Shizune : donde estaba tsunade- sama?

Tsunade: no te importa 

Shizune: por cierto fue muy bueno de su parte dejar volver al joven uchiha después de todo lo que hizo

Tsunade: si , si ya me conoces yo siempre tan buena , hermosa , generosa , linda , joven , caritativa. Etc. ……………………….. lo unico que ago es dar dar y dar

Shizune: si, si , aja por cierto faltan dos dias para que naruto , sakura y kakashi regresen 

Tsunade: cierto ………………….oye?

Shizune: si?

Tsunade: donde esta mi botella de sake?

Shizune: no lo se , ayer vino jiralya – sama vino y estuvo un rato aquí y ………………

Tsunade: no digas mas ese viejo rabo verde me las pagara ya vera nadie absolutamente nadie se mete con mi sake

Sasuke llego donde su equipo y llamo a karin 

Sasuke: karin acompañame

Sakura: hai

Se van caminando sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que llegan al pie de una montaña donde sasuke se sento sobre una roca

Sasuke: sientate

Inner-sakura : de seguro le va a decir que la ama 

Sakura: hai

Dijo respondiendo a lo que sasuke y su mlest inner le dijeron

Y se sienta , aun permanecieron callados unos minutos

Sakura: dejate de tonterias

Sakura: si , después de todo hoy me voy

Sasuke: molesta 

Sakura sintio un fuerte dolor al escuchar esa palabra de nuevo y estaba apunto de llorar

Sakura : ya lo sabia asi como tambien se que soy debil , fea frentona, molesta y tonta pero sobretodo debil y molesta la verdad no era necesario que me lo dijeras y ¿sabes?... Yo lo se perfectamente y no te preocupes hoy mismo me voy y no volvere a molestarte

Sasuke: sakura quita ese jutsu

Sakura: si

Quita el jutsu y vuelve a ser ella misma ( fisicamente)

Sasuke: bien ahora me vas a escuchar y obedecer lo que te dire

1. vuelve a konoha   
2. no tengas novio , y si lo tienes dejalo  
3. espera pasado mañana en la banca donde te deje aquella noche a las 9:00 pm   
4. no me odies

sakura: por que tendria que obedecerte , eres un traidor

sasuke: por que me amas y yo

sakura: tu que ¿  
sasuke: yo tambien te amo

sakura todavía no asimilaba la in formación cuando ya estaba llorando 

sasuke: por que lloras?

Sakura: por que ahora que me lo dices puede que mueras y sera peor asi

Sasuke: no soy tan debil yo podre contra itachi

Sakura: esta bien cumplire con lo que me pediste por favor cuidate mucho

Sakura estaba marchandose cuan do alguien la detuvo abrazandola por la espalda ( por supuesto sasuke quien esperaban sai?)

Sakura: sasuke-kun ……

Sasuke: dime

Sakura : por que me abrazas ¿ 

Sasuke: que!! No puedo abrazar a mi futura esposa?

Sakura: futura esposa? Ya quisieras uchiha!!

Sasuke: que te pasa mi sakura?

Sakura; tu sakura , yo no soy de nadie bueno si de …….. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento la tardanza es que tenia examenes hasta ahorita las calificaciones que tengo son puro 10 no me valla a decir matadita si yo paso aquí en la compu pero por alguna razon todos piensan que paso estudiando …………………..jajaja pobres ilusos

Bueno tratare de actualizar muy pronto ademas ya casi viene el lemon


	4. Chapter 4

sakura: tu sakura? yo n sy de nadie buen si de...

sasuke: quien es el bastardo !!!! lo matare dime como se llama!!!

dijo sasuke con el sharingan activado

sakura: de nadie de mi misma, no se por que no me dejaste terminar ademas a ti no te tiene porque importar

sasuke: claro que me importa porque me torturas me hiciste creer que ya no sentias algo por mi

sakura: solo queria ver como reaccionabas

sasuke: hmp!! molesta 

sakura:bueno si soy tan molesta pues me voy a y no te preocupes ahorita te mando a tu zorra y futura madre de tus hijos 

sasuke: celosa?

sakura: yo? celosa celosa de esa?   
por favor cualquier mujer es mas bonita que yo , mas inteligente y habil etc. CUALQUIERA ¿entiendes mi punto?

sasuke: creo que si estas celosa de todas las mujeres

sakura: eso no es cierto !! ademas ese no es el punto cuando digo cualquiera me refiero es que las que se arrastran a tus pies y los de los otros hombres son unas CUALQUIERAS aunque sean inteligentes y hermosas

sasuke: que yo recuerde tu hacias eso antes ¿o no?

sakura: bien lo dijiste uchiha ANTES!!

sasuke: yo creo que todavia sino ¿ a que viniste?

sakura:OLVIDALO ME VOY HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!!!! 

sasuke: te vez hermosa cuando te enojas 

sakura:callate!! un momento ¿ que dijiste?

sasuke: que te vez hermosa!!!

sakura: si aja pero no tanto como tu zorra esa verdad¬¬

sasuke: celosa

sakura: que no estoy ce...

no pudo continuar ya que el uchiha menor tenia atrapados sus labios en un tierno beso al cual ella no se negaba al contrario le respondia con la misma intensidad que el 

despues de su largo y apasionado beso se separaron por falta de aire

sasuke: ahora si estas segura de la unica que amo es ati?

sakura: puede ser no estoy muy segura?

inner-sakura: eso si nos hacemos del rogar tal vez nos bese otravez  
haaaaaaaaa besa tan bien NUESTRO PRIMER BESO haaaaa que lindo es sasuke-kun 

sakura: callate inner tonta

sasuke: como quieres que te lo demuestre?

sakura: no se tu diras

inner- sasuke:tonto quiere que la beses otravez

sasuke: bueno puede funcionar ademas yo no me niego

sasuke tomo a sakura por la cintura y la volvio a besar con mayor intensidad...

sakura entre el beso: sasuke-kun...

sasuke se aparto un poco y coloco su frente pegada a la de ella

sasuke: dime?

sakura: por que haces esto ? que no vez que me lastiman tus mentiras 

sasuke: como eres molesta sakura entiende YO TE AMO tu eres hermosa e inteligente no se por que te menosprecias tanto eres la persona que mas he amado en mi vida quiero que entiendas que solo TE AMO A TI Y A NADIE MAS y si te digo molesta es por que lo eres pero ers mi molestia y no lo preferiria de otra manera

sakura: sasuke-kun te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo trate de formar barreras alrededor de mi corazon para que nadie me llegase a lastimar y en cuanto te vi estas se desmoronaron por que mi amor por ti nunca morira

sasuke: yo tambien te amo y yo tambien cree unas barreras cuando paso lo mi clan sin embargo tu , naruto y kakashi fueron los unicos que lograron romperlas claro por distintos medios naruto lo hizo medianta la amistad y con esto se convirtio en mi mejor amigo - rival , kakashi a el lo veo como un padre y en cuanto a ti tu fuiste la unica que logro robarme el corazon hiciste que me enamorara de ti con tus hermosas y calidas sonrisas y que decir de tus preciosos ojos todo tu me encanto desde que te vi en la academia 

sakura: me tengo que ir te veo pasado mañana sasuke-kun 

sasuke: habias besado a alguien antes?

sakura sonrojada: no ¿por que lo preguntas?

sasuke: por que si habia alguien antes que yo lo mataria ademas de que tu solo seras mia 

sakura: si sasuke-kun solo tuya

sasuke: por cierto suelta a karin la necesito

sakura: de acuerdo

sakura se marcha dejando a un sasuke muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy feliz

mientras tanto donde hinata y naruto...

hina: me tengo que ir naruto-kun

naru:que te valla bien hinata-chan cuidate 

hina:cuando regresas a konoha?

naruto:pasado mañana 

hinata: bueno a dios

naru:adios

hinata se fue y naruto regreso donde kakashi... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
¿?: aaaaaaaa (bostezo)

anko: te pasa algo, el bebe esta bien? que te pasa?!!!!!

kurenai: te estas tomando esto muy enserio

anko: que ? acaso no quieres que me preocupe por mi futuro ahijado?

kurenai: ademas te autoproclamaste madrina? 

anko: claro

¿?: ya llegue 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
sakra: kakashi - sensei ya llegue suelte a la zorra 

kakashi:orale nadamas la rapo

sakura: va yo te ayudo 

sakura y kakashi raparon a la zorra y en eso llego naruto...

naru: hola sakura - chan ... ¿por que no me esperaron para raparla? son malos

sakura bueno soltemosla y regresemos a konoha

naru: sasuke va a volver?

sakura: aun no lo se pero podemos volver tranquilos a konoha

naru: no dijo nadamas?

sakura mmmmmmm... se dio cuenta que era yo y me dijo muchas cosas... y que soltaramos a la zorra y bla bla bla bla ...en fin soltemosla

soltaron a la zorra esa , lastimeramente no le aplicaron el ese jutsu doloroso y esta zorra se fue corriendo 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
sasuke les habia todo a suiguetsu y juugo claro omitiendo una que otra cosa y estos entendieron y tambien se alegraron al saber que karin fue torturada...

sasuke: suiguetsu , juugo ya casi llegamos donde itachi...estan seguros de querer seguir? 

suiguetsu: claro

juugo: si

sasuke: esta bien sigamos aunque sea sin karizorra

¿?: veo que me has encontrado estupido hermano menor

sasuke: y yo veo que ya no tienes frases nuevas , siempre estupido hermano menor esto, estupido hermano menor a quello. se ve que no tienes imaginacion¬¬ 

itachi: basta de habladurias tengo prisa asi que ¿como quieres morir lenta y dolosamente o rapidamente y sin dolor? 

sasuke:jajaja ¿cres que me mataras?

itachi: claro ... y como no contestaste respondere por ti ...escojo la segunda opcion lenta y dolorosamente jajajaja

sasuke: bastardo

itachi: gracias

sasuke:¬¬

juugo: van a luchar o no?

itachi: claro

sasuke se le avienta con un chidori a itachi pero este lo esquiva torciendole el brazo y golpendolo en el estomago pero resulto que era un clon e itachi solo golpeo un tronco mientras el verdadero sasike corria detras de itachi con su katana en mano ...

le atravezo el estomago pero este solo sonrio y se volvio cenizas...

itachi: te gusto mi nueva tecnica?

dijo mientras salia del pizo en otra parte

sasuke: maldito  
activo su sharingan

itachi: por que no te rindes? si te rindes te matare rapidamente y sin dolor 

sasuke: nunca

dicho esto sasuke se le avalanzo nuevamente con su katana pero sin que itachi lo viera hizo 5 clones , los volvio invisibles(ni yo se como )  
y ataca mientras itachi lo esquiva sasuke ataco con los cinco clones y de repente itachi cayo al pizo y sonrio altaneramente...

itachi: lo lograste idiota

sasuke: no crei que fueras tan debil nisiquiera utilice el sello ni recibi ayuda

dijo mirando a juugo y a suiguetsu que solo los miraban entretenidos

itachi: hasta nunca idiota

sasuke: lo mismo digo

itachi: ja...  
y se murio ( lastima estaba bien guapo) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
sakura: volvamos a konoha quiero llegar hoy mismo asi que no descansaremos hasta llegar

kakashi: esta bien , yo tambien quiero llegar hoy

naruto: si yo tambien

y partieron hacia konoha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
no tardaron mucho en llegar ya que naruto tenia hambre y queria llegar MUY rapido a ichiraku, los dos dias siguientes nadie hizo nada interesante o especial bueno al menos sakura que resumidamente solo pensaba en sasuke en cuanto a kakashi por el momento se desconoce su paradero desde que llego a konoha y naruto bueno el se ha estado viendo a escondidas con hinata...  
claro sakura y naruto tuvieron que cumplir su castigo pagar toda la semana todo lo que comia chouji (pobresitos)

el dia que sasuke habia citado a sakura:

eran las 9:00pm y sakura ya estaba ahi esperando a su amado cuando de repente algo o alguien la estaba abrazando por detras y le toco el trasero...

¿?: tienes un lindo trasero sakura , de hecho el mas como decirlo mmmmm suculento trasero que he visto

sakura: sasuke-kun !!! eres un pervertido

sakura desizo el abrazo y retrocedio un paso sin embargo el uchiha conforme ella retrocedia el se hiba acercando mas , mas y mas hasta que sakura quedo recargada en un arbol grande y frondoso y sasuke la acorralo en el, lentamente se fue acercando a la boca de la pelirosa le dio un tierno beso , que duro hasta que ambos necesitaron un poco de aire . 

sasuke: sakura ahora que he matado a itachi y ya no tengo por que alejarme nuevamente ... te gustaria ser mi novia?  
sakura: claro , sasuke-kun me encantaria

sasuke: perfecto

y se volvio a apoderar de esos labios con sabor a cerezo que lo traian loco y que cada vez que los mira lo tientan a que los aga suyos ...

rompieron ese beso y comenzaron a caminar tomados de las manos hasta la casa de sakura , cuando llegaron hasta la puerta , sasuke se disponia a marcharse cuando sakura lo detuvo

sakura: espera ... no ...no ...qui...quieres ...pa...pasar la noche aqui ? (estilo hinata)

sasuke: y tus padres no se molestaran?

sakura: ellos murieron casi un mes despues de que tu te fuiste

sasuke: no era mi intencion recordartelo

sakura: ahora no importa sasuke-kun , que me dices te quedas o no?

sasuke: esta bien MI sakura

sakura: pues pasa MI sasuke-kun

ambos entraron a la casa y caminaron hasta la cocina

sakura: quieres algo de comer?

sakura: me estas oyendo sasuke-kun?  
sasuke: mmmmmm si, sakura ¿ me decias algo?

sakura: que si quieres algo de comer?

sasuke: no gracias sakura

sakura: esta bien acompañame para mostrarte tu habitacion

sasuke: no puedo dormir contigo?

sakura: 0/////0 esta bien sasuke-kun

sasuke: bien

inner-sasuke: GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUARA , LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ES QUE HE TENIDO FLOJERA JEJEJJEJEJ bueno ya no tengo flojera asi que actualizare mas rapido

Adios

Regalenme un review ,me encantan me suben el animo TwT


	5. Chapter 5

bueno lamento la tardanza aqui esta el capi trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude ya que nunca he hecho lemon

bueno lamento la tardanza aqui esta el capi trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude ya que nunca he hecho lemon

ADVERTENCIA: lemon acompañado de insinuaciones sexuales

no me hago responsable si quedan traumados por leer lemon o por lo feo que este

CAPITULO 5

--

lentamente sasuke se fue acercando a sakura comenzo a besarle el cuello a lo que sakura simplemente uno que otro suspiro hasta que sasuke empezo a morderlo...

sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh sasuke-kun !!

lentamente fueron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto mas cercano : el de sakura ...

suavemente sasuke deposito a sakura en la cama mientras ahora le daba un beso MUY apasionado en los labios , mientras que ella no se quedaba atras fue desasiendose del aori de sasuke hasta dejar al descubierto su bien formado pecho por tanto entrenamiento , mientras tanto sasuke comenzo a morder nuevamente el cuello de sakura fue bajando hasta llegar a donde segun el...

la molesta blusa de sakura no lo dejaba seguir JUGANDO

asi que se la arranco de un solo tiron , siguieron asi hasta que ambos quedaron solo en ropa interior , sasuke seguia besando el niveo cuello de sakura , fue desendiendo hasta los bien formados pechos de sakura

con sumo cuidado desabrocho el sujetador de esta y se detuvo un momento a admirar sus senos, eran blancos y firmes no eran ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños ...

sakura: estoy muy mal? o por que te detienes sasuke-kun?

sasuke: eres perfecta

dicho esto hundió su cabeza en el pecho de sakura y comenzo a morder uno de sus senos mientras que con una mano apretaba y masajeaba el otro

sakura: ahhhhhhhhhh sasuke-kun!!

como sakura no se queria quedar atras deslizo sus manos hasta donde el vientre deja de llamarse asi y le saco los boxers a sasuke

dejando al descubierto su orgullo y de verdad que debia de estar orgulloso de su ORGULLO

sasuke se detuvo y se puso de pie

sasuke: no me parece justo que tu todavia estes vestida - dijo esto haciendo un puchero el cual a los ojos de sakura le parecio muy gracioso  
y no pudo evitar esbosar una sonrisa de burla

sakura: eso tiene facil solucion

se puso de pie y se saco lentamente las pantaletas y las lanzo a una esquina de la habitacion , se fue acercando a sasuke se agacho sujeto el erecto pene de sasuke y se lo introdujo todo de un jalon en la boca y comenzo a succionar mientras que saseke se desbordaba de pasion y gritaba el nombre de la hermosa pelirrosa que le brindaba aquel inmenso placer

sasuke: ahhhhhhh sakura!!

sakura se puso de pie y beso a sasuke en los labios sasuke decidio tomar de nuevo el control y acosto a sakura de nuevo en la cama

sasuke: me gusto tu solucion pero ahora yo voy a tomar el control

sakura : como diga jefe

sasuke: ¬¬

dicho esto sasuke introdujo 2 dedos en el humedo clitoris de sakura haciendo que esta gimiera

sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

rapidamente como los metio los saco , siguieron asi hasta que cierto bulto (bultotote) en la entrepierna de sasuke le pedia a gritos que lo hiciera ya

sasuke: sakura quieres que continue?

sakura: si , solo ten cuidado

sasuke: eres virgen?

sakura:O/O si

sasuke: bien

inner- sasuke: si , sera solo nuestra

sasuke: nuestra me suena a manada ES MIA

inner-sasuke: si estabien

fue abriendo lentamente las piernas de sakura , decidio terminar con la virginad de sakura de una sola embestida y asi lo hizo a lo cual sakura solto unas cuantas lagrimas que sasuke fue quitando con suaves y tiernos besos

despues de que el dolor de sakura pasara sasuke fue haciendo sus embestidas cada vez mas rapidas hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo  
sasuke se corrio dentro de sakura y luego salio de ella lentamente se acosto al lado de sakura y esta apoyo su cabeza en el (sexy y musculoso) pecho de su acompañante

sasuke: te amo sakura

sakura : y yo ati sasuke-kun

despues de un rato quedaron profundamente dormidos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

sakura se fue despertando lentamente cuando...

sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! no debimos hacerlo!!

mientras , sasuke se despertaba perezosamente

sasuke: por que lo dices?

sakura : por que puedes volvera irte y despues de esto se me hara mas dificil olvidarte

sasuke: molesta

sakura:...

sasuke: cuando vas a entender de que no me voy a ir a menos que Tsunade no me acepte y si me voy te llavaria conmigo

sakura: enserio?

sasuke: si

sakura : enserio?

sasuke: si

sakura : enserio?

sasuke: si , sakura ya mil veces si

sakura. ense... digo bueno cambiando un poquito de tema ¿cuando vas a ir a ver atsunade -sama ?

sasuke: hoy mismo supongo que despues de que me des de desayunar

sakura: cierto , voy a preparar el desayuno

se levanto olvidando por completo su desnudes

sasuke: vas a ir asi?

sakura: asi como?

sasuke señalandola: desnuda , digo por mi no hay problema asi tendria vista panoramica

sakura: O/O sasuke-kun!! me voy a vestir

sasuke: te ayudo?

sakura: ¬ ¬ no gracias , vistete tu

sasuke: esta bien puedo esperar hasta la noche

sakura: O/O sasuke-kun !!

sasuke: ya , ya esta bien me calmo

sakura: eso espero

rapidamente se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina con unos ROCES de pormedio

--  
sakura se puso un delantal con algo escrito y se dispuso a cocinar...

sakura: quieres huevos? revueltos o estrellados? cafe o leche?

sasuke: si, revueltos, cafe y si

sakura se dio cuenta de que sasuke le respondio 4 veces

sakura: si que?

sasuke señala el delantal y sakura lo lee aunque este al reves :

" Te gusta la cocinera? "  
sakura: muy gracioso sasuke-kun ¬ ¬

sasuke: hmp

inner-sakura: sasuke-kun es tan lindo y tierno y es todo nuestro siiiiiii

sakura : ( con su inner) pervertido diras

inner-sakura: lo hace por que nos ama

sakura: por primera vez concuerdo contigo pero ya vete

inner-sakura: esta bien vuelvo cuando hagas cosas indecentes con sasuke-kun

sakura: eso no va a pasar

sasuke: que hora es?

sakura: 9:35

sasuke: a que hora puedo ir con la hokage?

--  
tsunade: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

shizune: tsunade-sama despierte

tsunade: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

shizune: tsunade-sama!! orochimaru quiere violar a naruto-kun

tsunade levantandose de golpe: maldito orochimaru, alejate orochigay no le toque ni un pelo al futuro hokage, eres un asqueroso depravado que no te basto con kabuto?

shizune: ya calmese tsunade-sama solo fue para despertarla

tsunade: ¬ ¬ el equipo 7 ya cumplio su castigo? ( luego lo menciono)

shizune: kakashi-sensei no, no se sabe donde se encuentra

tsunade: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

shizune: ° °

--

kurenai: cuandon crees tu que despierte?

anko: no lo se, parece MUY SORPRENDIDO

kurenai: si

kakashi: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

anko: creo que ya va a despertar

kurenai: si, ya quiero saber como lo va a tomar

anko: espero no se heche para atras si no yo misma lo mato

kurenai: me da risa solo de recordarlo y pensar que ya tiene asi casi 3 dias

FLASH BACK

despues de llegar...

kakashi: ire a ver a mi novia

camino a casa de kurenai y abrio la puerta con su llave ( se la regalo kurenai)

y se encontro con anko y kurenai tejiendo, UN MOMENTO TEJIENDO? , SI TEJIENDO ROPA DIMINUTA ( de bebe)

kurenai: eto...yo ...pues hola kakashi

anko: dicelo ya

kurenai: si

kakashi: decirme que?

kurenai: estoy embarazada tengo 2 meses y algunos dias

kakashi: mmmmmmmmmmmmm ( cayo desmayado)

FIN FLASH BACK

kurenai: creo que debimos haberlo movido del pizo se puede enfermar

anko: nimodo

kakashi:m mmmm ¿ donde estoy? lo unico que recuerdo es que kurenai me dijo algo, creo que era de que estaba embarazada , si eso era, UN MOMENTO KURENAI!!

kurenai: si kakashi?

kakashi: es cierto que sere padre?

kurenai: eto...yo...pues si

kakashi: es la mejor noticia que pudiste haberme dado soy tan feliz se llamara tetsuya sera el mejor shinobi, sera igual de guapo que yo y...

kurenai:kakashi estate tranquilo que todavia no nace y puede que sea niña

kakashi: esta bien ¿ por que no me lo dijiste antes?

kurenai: tenia miedo de que lo rechazaras

kakashi: yo nunca haria eso TE AMO y ese bebe es la prueba de nuestro AMOR

kurenai: te amo kakashi

anko: ya dejense de cursilerias y alguien prepareme el desayuno

kurenai: ya voy

--

En el ichiraku ramen...

naruto: Hinata-chan creo que debemos decirle la verdad a tu padre

hinata: es..esta..bien ..na ..naruto-kun

naruto: que te parece mañana en la noche?

hinata: es..esta ..bien

--

sakura: creo que como a las 11:30 empieza a trabajar

sasuke: por que tan tarde?

sakura: a esa hora CASI se le pasa la borrachera de la noche anterior

sasuke: bueno, pero yo soy yo asi que ire a las 10:30  
sakura: como quieras

--  
alas 11:30 en el despacho de la hokage...

tsunade: a que volviste mocoso?

sasuke: hmp, ya mate a itachi y quiero renacer mi clan aqui en konoha

tsunade: me parece bien solo que tendras que cumplir un castigo...

sasuke: de acuerdo

tsunade: dejame terminar, un castigo impuesto por naruto

sasuke: que?! por que el?!

tsunade: como sabras me pienso retirar pronto y escogere a naruto como mi sucesor , pero no se lo digas aun no lo sabe nadie solo tú , sakura , shizune y yo.

sasuke: esta bien ¿ cuando tendre que hacerlo?

tsunade: dentro de una semana, cuando se lo diga a el

sasuke: adios y se fue en un poof!

anko: que rico estuvo el desayuno kurenai!

kurenai: gracias anko

kakashi: aun no me lo creo

kurenai: espero que lo hagas pronto ya tengo 2 meses y medio aprox.

kakashi: en la tarde compraremos todo lo necesario y viviremos juntos en una casa enorme

naruto: adios hinata

hinata: adios... na ..na..naruto-kun

naruto: nos vemos mañana en la tarde para ir a tu casa

hinata: si

EN CASA DE SAKURA;:

sasuke: necesito decirte algo sakura

sakura: que se te ofrece sasuke-kun?

sasuke: te lo dire en una semana  
sakura: la proxima semana es mi cumpleaños ¿por que?

sasuke: (razonando) tengo una novia mayor que yo

sakura: novia? cual?

sasuke: tu

sakura : si yo fuera tu novia te diria esto: pues si o te gusta que sea mayor que tu pues mejor largate con karin ella nacio el 6/06/06 (anticristo jajjajaja) ( no es cierto sakura lo esta inventando para a la vez insultar a karin)  
sasuke: yo no he dicho eso

sakura: explicate  
--

quisiera pedirles su opinion sobre el lemon es que como ya dije es el primero que escribo

que les parece soy una pervertida que no sabe escribir lemon ¬ ¬

adios y hasta la proxima

el siguiente capi ya esta escrito asi que no tardare mucho en poner la conti


End file.
